Je N'ai Pas Des Mots
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Christmas with Tamaki and Kyouya! Tamaki is staying at Kyouya's for christmas, what will befall the two of them. Shounen-ai for the most part, hints of Yaoi. R


"Tamaki will you shut up about Christmas!" Haruhi shouted at the tall blonde who had just been busy rambling on about the holidays. When Kyouya saw the frown that filled his lovers face he wanted to slap the girl.

"I'm excited, it's tomorrow!" Tamaki pouted, stomping his foot onto the ground. Haruhi sighed and walked away, the bell ticking for three o'clock, signaling that school was over and Winter break had just begun. Hikaru and Kaoru raced out the door, ready to have a snowball fight. Mori calmly walked out with Honey on his shoulders, leaving Tamaki and Kyouya alone.

"So Kyouya, any plans?" Tamaki asked, invading the dark haired males personal space.

"No, except you and me staying at my house for the next 2 weeks." Kyouya smirked playfully giving Tamaki a peck on the cheek before walking to gather his things. After he slung his pack and laptop case over his shoulder he walked back over to where Tamaki stood.

"Ready to go?" Tamaki asked opening the door and holding it open for Kyouya.

"You don't have to treat me like one of your fans you know." Kyouya said before stepping out the door.

"But Kyouya, I treat you better then them. To me you're a Princess worthy of my love." Tamaki said a little bit over-dramatically.

"Princess? Well then you're my Prince, worthy of a delicate kiss." Kyouya said with only a sight smirk before grabbing Tamaki's chin and pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. Tamaki flushed red and grabbed a laughing Kyouya's arm to drag him to their car.

Once they got home Tamaki bolted up the stairs to Kyouya's room, jumping on the bed and making himself at home. Kyouya calmly walked in and placed his bags on his desk and sat in the chair.

"So what shall we do first?" Tamaki asked, seeming to be really excited. Well, he was staying with his lover for the next two weeks.

"I need a shower, so in the meantime can you go get some food ready? I'm starved." Kyouya said while standing up and walking to a door in his room. It leads to his own private bathroom.

"Okay, I'll see you once your finished with your shower!" Tamaki called while once again bounding down the stairs.

Tamaki went the simple way and started to boil water to make ramen. In the meantime of waiting for Kyouya and the water he decided to listen to his iPod. He clicked on one of his favorite, yet depressing songs to listen to. Last to Know-Three Days Grace.

He hopped up onto the counter, looking out the window and watching the little wisps of powdered snow fly past. He struggled to hold back some tears, having minor relapses of past memories. He let one warm tear trickle down his cheek just as Kyouya walked into the kitchen.

He wore a pair of dark jeans and left his torso bear except for the white towel around his neck. His glasses were on his face as always. "Tamaki… what's wrong?' Kyouya asked concerned, walking up to his lover. Tamaki quickly tried to wipe the tears away but Kyouya grabbed his arm and helped him off the counter before bringing him into a warm hug.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki was surprised that Kyouya was hugging him like he was. It felt different. "It's n-nothing…" Tamaki inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. The song was still playing softly in his ears.

"You were crying, and those weren't fake tears Tamaki. Please, tell me what's wrong." Kyouya asked hugging Tamaki closer to him.

"Just some past memories, but you holding me like this has made me feel better." Tamaki said wrapping his arms around Kyouya.

"That's good, I hate to see you cry." Kyouya said while pulling away and studying Tamaki's face carefully before placing a kiss onto each eyelid.

"Thank you Kyouya." Tamaki said with a bright smile before going back to making the ramen, as the water was already boiling. Once it was ready he and Kyouya ate at the kitchen table.

Tamaki let his mind wander, thinking about how Christmas was going to be like. Kyouya had a tree up in the living room and it was decorated fully, shining and bright. Kyouya snapped him out of his daze by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Tamaki asked being oblivious to what Kyouya had said.

"I was asking if you were finished with your food. I was going to go to bed." Kyouya said while taking his now empty bowl and placing it into the sink. Tamaki did the same, following Kyouya upstairs back into Kyouya's bedroom. Kyouya slipped on some sleep pants and kept his torso bare. Tamaki did the same and they both curled up under the covers.

"Good night Tamaki." Kyouya said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Kyouya, I love you." Tamaki said just before snuggling into Kyouya's chest and falling into a light sleep. Kyouya gave a small smirk and closed his eyes, knowing it would be hell tomorrow morning.

In the morning Kyouya awoke on his own, not being abruptly knocked out of bed like usual. Tamaki was missing from his arms but he noticed a small card where his body once lay. Putting his glasses on and flicking on a light he opened the card and read it.

_Kyouya, I know your wondering what's going on right now but you'll soon find out. Your present is waiting for you in the living room. Open it._

Kyouya just sighed and hopped out of bed, stretching before heading down the stairs. And to his surprise a huge box was in the middle of his living room, decoratively wrapped and with a huge blue bow on top. He, obviously not wanting to waste time, ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. What he saw inside made his blood rush south.

In the box sat Tamaki, wearing nothing but black boxers, black cat ears atop his head, a black cats tail, and a red bow with a bell around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Kyouya-san." Tamaki said innocently, letting a pink flow onto his cheeks. Kyouya helped him out of the box and quickly pulled him into his arms.

"So what gave you the idea that this was what I wanted for Christmas?" Kyouya asked, giving Tamaki a passionate kiss. Tamaki could tell Kyouya was aroused, but like it mattered since it was his fault anyway. Tamaki parted his mouth so Kyouya could have entrance and he let their tongues battle for dominance before pulling away to breath.

He stayed in Kyouya arms and pushed his body flush against Kyouya, letting out a soft mewl of pleasure from the skin contact they made. "Kyouya… I want you to claim me…" Tamaki whimpered sounding a bit embarrassed and unsure. Kyouya was shocked; Tamaki was always very protective when it came to his body.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya grabbed Tamaki in a tight embrace. "I can't do that… I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered sadly to Tamaki, knowing that the blonde wasn't ready for it. What shocked him the most next was when he felts tears hit his chest. Tamaki was crying…

"Kyouya… thank you…" Tamaki choked out, hugging him back tightly. "I-I thought you would hate me if I didn't… do…" Tamaki fell to his knees with Kyouya following, keeping him in his arms.

"I wouldn't never hate you Tamaki, I love you so much. If you're not ready that's fine, I refuse to force you to do anything." Kyouya said to assure him, but in the back of his mind he was wondering who had given him this stupid idea. Surely he couldn't have thought of it on his own.

"Kyouya… I'm cold." With what Tamaki was wearing I think any sane person would be. Picking the blonde up in his arms he carefully took him upstairs and set him on the bed.

"How about for now I lend you some of my clothes so you don't have to find something of your own. Sound good?" Kyouya asked, stopping in front of his closest to wait for an answer.

"Sure…" Tamaki was still getting over what happened and he rubbed away some of the wetness that had stayed on his face.

"Here, these will work for now." Kyouya said setting dark-wash jeans and a long sleeved orange sweater. Tamaki hurriedly dressed, the sleeves of the sweater going past his hands. He didn't care as long as he was warm. Kyouya in the meantime had put on black jeans and a red long sleeve T-shirt.

"Kyouya, I… thank you." Tamaki said with a bright smile. Kyouya just smiled but them remembered.

"I still need to give you your present." Kyouya said holding his hand out for Tamaki to take. He did as Kyouya led him downstairs.

"What did you get me…?" Tamaki asked while being told to sit down on the couch. He did and Kyouya took his seat next to him, pulling out a little box. Inside was a necklace, and angel wing charm on a silver chain. Engraved onto the back of the wing was:

Je N'ai Pas Des Mots Forever and Always ~Kyouya

"Kyouya… I… wow." Tamaki said, picking up the necklace and inspecting it up close. "I'm sorry I didn't really get you anything… first idea failed…" Tamaki apologized, looking said now.

"Tamaki, you being here to spend Christmas with me is a present all on its own." Kyouya said before taking the necklace and placing it around Tamaki's neck.

"Oh Kyouya!" Tamaki went emotional and hugged the dark haired male strongly. "You're the best, I love you." Tamaki said before initiating a kiss. Kyouya kissed back, his lips raised in a smile. They were both smiling.

Merry Christmas!!!! (Kind of Late) Hope you enjoyed! R&R!


End file.
